Blood Vengeance
by HawaiianLife
Summary: The world of organized crime has taken over our world, a young mafia princess of the biggest crime family is out for blood after her family had been slaughtered before her eyes. But has she slowly unravels the truth through her blood thirst, will the pain consume her, will she come out victorious or fall with her pain? Only fate knows the answer. join her on her journey of death.


This story is entirely my own, I own the characters, the plot and well pretty much everything that pertains to this story. This is an original story and I hope you all enjoy. Please don't steal anything from here, but if you would like to use something please fill free to ask me, don't just take anything. I wouldn't do it to anyone else and i ask for the same courtesy in return. Without any more delay, welcome to my dream world everyone.

* * *

**"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal"**

Prologue

Screams all around me, it's like a siren blaring right into the core of my eardrums. Screaming, too much of it, pain she can feel the pain that blares out with the screams. Cries of anguish, its like a dagger slicing piece by piece at her soul. It won't stop, just gets louder and deeper. Thick cloud of black toxic smoke flows from the red flames that surround her. Nowhere to run, no one to save her, she's trapped in this never-ending sight of Hell that has been unleashed before her. How could things have gone so astray and dark? Falling to her knees, clutching her arms tightly around her small trembling body. All she can do is watch, a day filled with joy and happiness, slowly by each second turning into nothing but death and destruction. It's like a bad tragic movie played on repeat over and over with no end credits in sight. All she can do is watch, as one by one blazing bullets fly through the air. They fall, oh god how they fall, as they fall everything they wear becomes drenched in thick red liquid. Her body slumps closer and closer to the ground, retched bile plays in her throat, threatening to push its ways through. Her innocent eyes can only watch as they follow the sight of every bullet slowly entering their flesh.

Ragged breaths escape through her lips as her eyes locks with his, for just that moment she sees into his soul. The pain and sorrow that glazes over him, starts to push her over that edge. A piercing cry blares through the thick air; she can barely see him through the waterfall that has been unleashed from her eyes. "Esegui il mio angelo", falls from his lips and sails to her ears, she can barely hear it. She once again looks at him, trying to hold herself together, pushing the flames back. "Run mio angelo, RUN!" she hears again, but all she does is shake her head, refusing to leave them, refusing to leave him. "Please mio angelo, Please. CORRERE!" he shouts out to her, and again she defies his orders and continues to stares into his eyes. A soft prayer starts to pass her lips, as she begs for mercy, begs for help that she knows won't come. With each word that passes through her lips the flames start to take her away, pushing her farther into the darkness, into the emptiness of her life. "Run princess, you have to run mio angelo, run for me, Eseguire", reaches her ears, she knows she has to leave. If she doesn't everything he did will be for nothing, a waste, but without them, especially him, her life means nothing. Everything is nothing to her, but she has to get up, to follow his wishes.

Slowly strength fills her petite frame and her body rises from the ground, as she turns to leave, she glances one last time at his frame, her eyes locking with his dying ones she whispers "Ti voglio bene papa, mio re, il mio cavaliere." With tears flowing down from her eyes, she turns and bumps straight into one of them. A black mist of death stands in her way, blocking her from her escape. Cold hard steel pressed at the center of her forehead. She looks up into a black abyss, her body trembling and waiting. The anticipation of what is about to happen consumes her soul, she is about to meet her end. This demon of death has come to take her away like he did everyone else. She stares up at him, waiting and waiting, as if someone had hit the slow motion button.

She watches as his finger makes its way to the trigger, and his lips part as he spits out his hate filled words to her. "Goodbye Principessa, rot in hell with the rest of your family" fills her ears as she closes her eyes waiting for death to take her. A loud bang ricochets through the air, her body jumps awake. Chocolate brown eyes filled with pain stare up at the ceiling above her, sweat covered her body and sheets tangled around her. Short hard labored breaths are sucked through her lips; her hands reach up to wipe the tears that are slowly sliding their way down her cheeks. Pain and emptiness starts to fill her heart as her nightmare washes over her. Every night it plays over and over keeping her from having a night of peaceful sleep. "_Ha, the last time I've felt any sort of calm and peace in me was the days I had my family next to me" _she thinks to herself as her hand reaches for the pendant from her father.

This world is cruel and evil, where everyone needs and strives to have power. The life she comes from is one filled with hate, death, money and power. In one day everything you love and cherish can be swept from you with nothing but the pain of emptiness. Everything she ever loved and cared for stripped right out of her small fragile fingers, and everyday she prays for death. A peaceful death that does not come and a death that would relieve her of this black existence that has become her life. _Oh my dreams, how I hate thee, _she mocks_. _Even in an unconscious state, the pain that shoots straight to her heart is never ending, an all time consuming torture bestowed upon her by them. _I will get them all_, the day she buried her family she made a blood oath to avenge their deaths. She will not let their murderers go free, the time will soon come and not a soul will be able to hide from her.

With every scream that rings out in her dreams, an undeniable feeling of hate consumes her soul. It burns within her, a fire so a light its blaze won't ever diminish. Every last one of them will die; they will feel the pain and suffering that was bestowed upon her. Everything they cherish, everything they love and everything they felt that her father owed to them, she will strip it from their skin. A vendetta has been placed on the heads of the men that left her with nothing. All the years of waiting, watching and training has come to an end. It's time for her to strike, time for justice to be upheld and to quench her thirst for vengeance.

She has done all that needed to bring her here today and now it's time to begin her mission. She will leave her mark in this world; she will restore her family name and make them all remember the meaning of honor and loyalty. They will be reminded of the family everyone turned their backs on.

Translations:

Esegui il mio angelo - Run my angel

Mio angelo - my angel

Correre - Run

Eseguire - Please Run

Ti voglio bene papà, mio re, il mio cavaliere - I love you dad, My king, My knight

Principessa - Princess

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. If it's confusing i'm sorry. Please send some Reviews/feedback and love. Let me know what you think so far. I know its only the prologue but I promise there are plenty more to come. LOVE YOU ALL! -smirks-


End file.
